jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Akane Yoshiryu (JJAA)
Akane Yoshiryu (良龍茜 "Yoshiryu Akane") is the main antagonist of Jojo's Alternate Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable. She is a serial killer who has been hiding among the population of Nishimoto for nine years. Appearence Akane is a woman of about average height and slim build, her hair is blonde and her eyes are naturally red. She wears a custom made light purple suit with red hearts sticked on the shoulders and pockets, her pants are made of the same thin, light purple fabric as the suit. Under her suit she wears a striped white and mint green shirt and a black tie with pink hearts. Her shoes are brown sneakers over striped purple and red stockings. Personality Akane is your typical serial killer, cold and uncaring around unsuspecting victims, but she does her best to act normal around her employees and friends at the London Calling café. Akane has a fetish for human hair, she keeps a scrap book of both her hair and the hair of her victims, when she gets in a fight, her first move is ripping out the opponent's hair to remember that day, in simpler terms, she is a very strange person. Relationships Gunther: '''Gunther is Akane's pet mouse, if she's had a bad day, she takes Gunther out of his cage and sleeps hugging him. '''Komatsu Yoshiryu: '''Komatsu is Akane's deceased father, they mutually loved eachother as family, as Komatsu was the only parent she had while growing up. In the story, Komatsu comes back to life with his Stand, Born Again, and will do anything to protect his daughter. '''Ozaki Yoshiryu: '''Despite being the older of the two, ozaki is scared to death by Akane's mere presence, stemming from their last fight when they were younger. ' 'Jomei Kujo: '''Before Jomei discovered about the murder of Yumi Matsuno, Akane had no major feelings about him, but after she killed Jomei's childhood friend, Shoji Tomomi, and he found her out, they fought and Akane now despises Jomei and wants to kill him before he comes out to the public about her being a murderer. These feelings are basically mutual, as Jomei also started to hate Akane when Shoji was killed. History Past Akane was born in Nishimoto, Japan in 1985 and grew up in a loving family, with her father, mother and older brother, the only one who didn't exactly like her was her brother, Ozaki Yoshiryu, who often stole her dolls and broke them just to make her angry. One day, Komatsu bought a stone arrow that the antique store owner claimed to be haunted, when she got in a fight with her brother, she cut herself on the arrow's head, a few weeks afterwards, she got into another fight with him and took Komatsu's brass knuckle and, seemingly, punched Ozaki so hard that it exploded, scorching their living room carpet and her brother's face. Since then, they have never fought again. In Akane's teenage years, she discovered that she likes the scent of other people's hair, so she would occasionally cut her friends' hair and tape it to a blank book and hide it away. At 18, she got a job at the newly opened London Calling café at downtown Nishimoto, where she eventually became the manager of that café. At the age of 19, she followed her "friend", Yumi Matsuno, which lead both of them to an alley, where Akane touched Yumi's hair with Muse and detonated the bomb, killing Yumi on the spot, Akane found some form of joy in murder, and used her Stand to kill those she hated and leave little to no traces Jojo's Alternate Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable Akane is mentined as "The Killer" for most of the story, when Jomei and Matsuzaki discover the ghost alley and the ghost of Yumi Matsuno, the ghost girl insisted that they must be the ones to save Nishimoto from Akane. In the beginning of the arc "Hysteria", Jocelyn comes close to discovering Akane's identity and passing it on to Jomei, but Akane shot her with a tranquilizer dart, knocking her out in the middle of picking up her phone, while Shoji Tomomi was watching. Akane noticed the boy and ran after him, hoping that no bystanders would see her chasing after a 17 year old boy. She cornered Shoji at the back of his high school and killed him by arming the bones in his hand with Muse's ability and forcing him to punch her, but Jomei was passing by and saw Akane standing over what looked like a young boy's corpse, he assumed the worse and summoned Sky with Diamonds to fight her, not before questioning Akane about her identity and relation to this crime. After a fight, Akane escaped, Jomei's hat was left partially destroyed and Shoji was later found dead in the middle of the bushes by another student, beginning the main objective of the protagonists in the story: Finding Akane and bringing her to justice. Akane didn't notice, but Jomei used a strong wind current to rip out one of her suit's heart patches, which he took to a local tailor who tried to read the name tag in the suit he was working on before being shot in the eye by a small tank crawling out from underneath a cabinet, Muse then stepped out from behind the back door and fought Jomei and Shino with its sub-Stand, Uprising. Akane is not seen for a long time until her father finds her and stabs her in the arm with The Arrow, she finds Ozaki again and tells everything about her to him and tells him to find a woman named Jocelyn Joestar. Jocelyn and Ozaki meet up and she questions him about Akane, she finds him suspicious and slashes at his neck with Helter Skelter, causing a purple aura to bleed out, activating Muse's new ability, Plug-In Baby. After a few dream resets, Jocelyn realizes what she has to do to escape, and fights Akane's dream counterpart, eventually hitting her hard in the face, causing the piled up dreams to come undone, the other protagonists then join her and Akane tries to crawl away while Jomei calls the proper police, many other people crowd up and Akane tries to activate Plug-In Baby again, but someone had called an ambulance, which accidentally crushes her legs, she tries to summon and use Muse one last time, but Helter Skelter punches it in the chest and it desintegrates, killing Akane and saving Nishimoto. December 1st, 2013, 17:35, Akane Yoshiryu has died. Abilities '''Intelligence: '''Akane is a very resourceful individual, if she's cornered in anyway, she always thinks of a way to get out, be it by escaping or using brute force. '''Stand: '''Akane Yoshiryu's Stand is Muse, a pink, slim and feminine figure capable of turning what it touches into bombs, summoning an army of mini-tanks and, after its user is hit by The Arrow again, trapping people in a dream where the exact same day keeps repeating. Trivia * Akane loves Ozzy Osbourne and his music, her favourite song is Mr. Crowley. * She also, predictably, loves the band Muse, which is why she named her Stand after them and their music. Category:Characters Category:JJAA Characters Category:Stand users Category:Antagonists